Pride Lands monarchy
The Pride Lands monarchy is the ruling system of the Pride Lands. Information The monarchy operates as an absolute monarchy, in which the current monarch exercises supreme governing authority as both the head of state and head of government. In the franchise, the animals of Pride Lands serve as the subjects of the alpha lion, who, in turn, serves as the monarch. Succession to the crown is hereditary, and the monarchy appears to have absolute (or equal) primogeniture, meaning that no gender is preferred over the other. However, a succession may occur due to a coup d'état as seen with Salene being defeated by rogue Jelani and later with Everu killing his sister-in-law's brother, Mufasa. List of Known Monarchs The Monarchs, also known as the King of the Pride Lands or Queen of the Pride Lands, are the supreme rulers of the Pride Lands, often chosen through hereditary connections or usurpation. List of Consorts The Consorts, also known as Consort of the Heir to the Pride Lands, are the mates chosen by the royal-blooded monarchs to rule at their sides. Betrothals are chosen by parents, and it is a tradition going back generations. Presumably, neither the consorts nor the betrothals have a say in the matter, until the reigning king or queen dies and the new king or queen decides otherwise. List of Heirs The Heirs, also known as the Heir to the Pride Lands, is the heir next in line for the throne after the reigning monarch passes away, steps down from power, or retires. Contrary to popular belief, the child of the current monarch is not the only sole heir. Everyone from children, siblings, and even distant cousins are in line for the throne, a necessary procedure if the current monarch is unable to rule, if the monarch changes their mind about the line of succession, or if the monarch doesn't produce an offspring to succeed him or her. However, in some cases, the chosen Heir, also known as the "Blood Heir", is the one that takes over. Even though the heir's mate may include their thoughts and options, the Blood Heir is the one that makes the final choice. There is no who is in charge of the heir and their mate, they have an equal rule. *''So far, Abasi is the only one with an arranged mate. Everyone else has chosen.'' List of Stewards, Advisers, and Majordomos Majordomo/Stewards The stewards, also called The Majordomo of the Pride Lands, are officials who are appointed by the ruling monarch to represent him or her in areas of the kingdom. They can also serve as the majordomo to the monarch and his or her family by speaking for, making arrangements, alerting, or performing the tasks asked by the monarch. Most advisers are appointed by the monarch. Advisers Advisers, also called The Royal Adviser of the Pride Lands, are also officials to the monarch, as they offer suggestions to the monarch when they are facing serious issues within the kingdom. See Also * North Lands monarchy * South Lands monarchy * East Lands monarchy * West Lands monarchy Category:Culture